A fundamental "problem" of visual perception concerns the recovery of the three-dimensional (3D) environment from two-dimensional retinal images. What are the relevant stimulus attributes that determine perception of 3D shape and how does the visual system integrate multiple sources of information to arrive at perceptual "solutions". The overarching goal of the proposed research is to link two topics of vision science, cue combination and perceptual bistability, which have addressed these issues. The study of cue combination aims to characterize how cues of differing reliability are integrated to determine perception. The study of perceptual bistability involves determining the factors that influence fluctuating visual awareness. The present proposal is built on the idea that perceptual bistability represents a case in which cue combination transpires dynamically. A series of psychophysical and computational experiments will examine cue combination for bistable 3D structure-from-motion (SFM). The specific goals of the present study are: a) to examine the interaction between motion, luminance proximity, and retinal disparity on the perception of bistable, 3D-SFM and b) to develop a model to account for cue combination in bistable SFM.